We Are Gonna Stay Like This Forever
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: The story of how Ruby and Sapphire met, fused for the first time, and decided to stay as Garnet.


I don't own Steven Universe in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Ugh… Stupid Tourmaline…" Ruby angrily grumbled to herself as she trudged up hill to her favorite brooding spot.

As she reached the top of the hill, she heard something like a voice at the top. The voice grew louder and more distinct as she approached it. It sounded like someone singing. Ruby didn't recognize the song, but found the voice that was singing it beautiful.

As she stepped over the rise, she saw a blue Gem standing at the edge of the cliff that topped the hill, facing away from her. The other Gem looked to be about as tall as her and wore a blue dress that matched the color of her skin. Ruby stood listening to the other Gems song, transfixed by her voice until she stopped.

"Wow. That was beautiful," Ruby said.

The blue Gem turned suddenly, calling out, "Who's there?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Ruby said moving up so the other Gem could see her, "My names Ruby. What's, uh, what's your name?"

"Sapphire," the other Gem said.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby said walking closer an extending her left hand, her gem visible.

"Oh my. That's an odd coincidence," Sapphire said looking at Rubys hand.

"What are talking about?"

"Your gem is on the palm of hand, like mine."

Sapphire held out her right hand showing Ruby the gem embedded in her palm.

"Huh, that is kinda weird," Ruby said chuckling softly.

"Um, Ruby, can I ask way you came up here?" Sapphire asked a little nervously.

"Um, sure. I, uh, I come up here when I'm mad so I can vent my anger and stuff cause it's private and no one comes up here. What about you? Why are you up here singing by yourself?"

"I get nervous singing around others. It's like stage fright or something. I saw this place and thought it would a nice secluded place where I could practice."

"Um, I could help with that if you want," Ruby said, her cheeks becoming a darker shade of red.

"Help me? What do you mean?" Sapphire asked, confused.

"With your stage fright, or whatever. You could practice singing in front of me."

"We just met. Why would you want to do that?'

Rubys mind went blank as she tried to think of a response.

"I, um… I don't know. I just… I just want to," she said after a moment.

"Well, alright. It wouldn't hurt to try."

Sapphire took a deep breath and opened her mouth, then promptly closed it and turned away.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Hey, that's okay. These things take time you know. How about if we try it again like this?"

"What do you mean, 'like this'?" Sapphire asked turning around.

"With you facing away from me. If you can't see me, you could pretend like I'm not here."

Sapphire nodded and turned back around. She took in a few deep breaths and began to sing somewhat hesitantly, her voice wavering somewhat. After finishing her song she turned back around, her cheeks deep blue.

"That was pretty good," Ruby said, "What is that song anyway? I don't think I've ever heard it before."

"It's an old Gem song. I learned it from a Gem named Rose Quartz."

"You know Rose Quartz?" Ruby exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Uh, yes," Sapphire said, startled, "I take it you've heard of her?"

"Of course I have! I don't think there's a Gem who hasn't heard of Rose Quartz. I've always dreamed of meeting her. Could you introduce us?"

"Yes, of course. I could take you to see her right now if you want."

"Yes, please! Lets go!"

* * *

"Rose, I'm back," Sapphire said as she entered the temple she lived in, Ruby following close behind her.

A large Gem in a long white dress turned and smiled at her as she came in.

"Hello Sapphire. Who's that behind you?"

"Um… H-hello ma'am," Ruby stammered, stepping past Sapphire, "My, uh, my name, um, is… I'm Ruby."

"Hello Ruby," Rose said as she knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rose Quartz."

"I know. You're the most amazing Gem ever! Everyone knows you."

"Really? I didn't realize I was so famous," Rose said sounding a little surprised, "So, are you a friend of Sapphires?"

"I, um, maybe? I mean, we just met like ten minutes ago."

"Hmm, well, that's a start I suppose."

"Ruby said she would help me with my stage fright," Sapphire said.

"Really? That's awfully nice of you to do for someone you just met."

"Uh, yeah, well, it just seemed like the right thing to do, you know?" Ruby said sounding a little embarrassed.

"I can feel that you have a good sense of right and wrong. I'm looking for Gems like that."

"You are? Why?"

Rose looked over to Sapphire who nodded then looked back at Ruby.

"I have recently learned that our home world has plans for this planet."

"What kind of plans?"

"They want to conquer this planet and add it to the Gem Empire."

"They can't do that! People already live here!"

"I thought the same thing. I tried to convince them of that, but they wouldn't listen."

"There has to be something we can do to stop them!"

"There is. Like I said, I've been gathering like minded Gems together in order to form an army to fight back."

"You're going to fight against the entire home world army? That's crazy! You'd never be able to beat them!" Ruby exclaimed and looked over to Sapphire, "Are you a part of this Sapphire?"

The blue Gem nodded.

"Yes. I was one of the first Gems to join Rose's army."

"I know it sounds crazy and hopeless Ruby, but it's the only thing we can do. The humans that live here would never stand a chance against an army of Gems. We are the only ones who can defend this planet."

"That's crazy. That's… that's crazy…" Ruby said backing away, her breathing becoming quick and panicked.

"Ruby, calm down. Take slow, deep breaths," Sapphire said moving closer and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ruby looked at her and began to slow her breathing.

"Ruby, this is your decision," Rose said as the red Gem calmed down, "I won't force you to fight this battle if you don't want to."

Ruby looked into Rose's eyes for few seconds then looked over to Sapphire.

"I'll join your army Rose," she said.

Rose smiled and hugged Ruby.

"Thank you Ruby."

* * *

Days passed quickly for Ruby after that. They were mostly spent either listening to Sapphire sing or looking for more Gems to join Rose's army.

She sat at the top of the hill, Sapphire a short distance away, facing somewhat towards her, singing in a wavering voice.

"How was that?" Sapphire asked when she finished her song, turning to face Ruby.

Ruby didn't respond, her knees pulled up to her chest and staring off into the distance.

"Ruby?" Sapphire said sitting next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Ruby said snapping back and looking at the blue Gem, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Ruby, are you okay?" Sapphire asked, concerned.

The red Gem sighed and looked away.

"I don't know. I think I'm scared."

"Of the war?"

Ruby nodded.

"It's getting closer everyday. I'm scared that when the fighting starts, my gem will be destroyed and you'll be left all alone. I don't want you to have to be alone."

"I've been having similar thoughts. I'm afraid of you being all alone without me," Sapphire said taking hold of her hand, their gems touching, "That thought terrifies me far more then anything else that could happen."

"But you never look scared or anything," Ruby said turning to look her in the eye, "You always seem so calm and happy."

"I've gotten rather good at keeping my emotions to myself. It happens when you spend so much of your life alone."

"Well, you don't have to be alone anymore. You've got me and Rose and Pearl and everyone else in the army."

"Thank you Ruby. But to be completely honest, you're the only one who really matters to me. I mean, I like everyone else. They're all good friends and I would miss them if they were to die. But you're the only one that I feel like I wouldn't be able to live without. I… I think I'm in love with you Ruby."

Ruby stared at her, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape.

"You… Really?" she said after a moment.

Sapphire nodded, her cheeks deep blue

"Then, what I feel about you, is that love too? Am I in love with you?"

"I can't say if you are or not, but based on what you've said, I think so."

Ruby looked down at their hands clasped together, then up to Sapphires face. The two held each other's gaze and slowly began to lean towards one another, lips meeting in a kiss. A bright light began to grow around them as they held the kiss before extinguishing itself in a bright flash. Where the two had been sitting, a much larger Gem now sat, looking down at itself with its three eyes, confused.

"What just happened?" she said, "Did we just… fuse? Yes, we did."

The Gem stood shakily and looked at the gemstones embedded in the palms of her hands.

"Ruby. Sapphire. Garnet. We… I am Garnet," she said, "I should go tell Rose about this."

* * *

"Oh my," Rose said looking at the new Gem standing in front of her, "This is unexpected."

"I know," Garnet said, "We weren't trying to fuse. It just sort of happened."

"I see, I see," Rose said nodding, "Just tell me one thing. How does it feel to be fused?"

"It's… It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. The closeness we share now, we couldn't be this close if we were apart. It's amazing. We don't ever want to be apart again."

Rose nodded again and stepped forward, placing both hands on Garnets shoulders.

"Then stay fused. Just remember one thing. You are not two people, and you are not one person. You are an experience. Make sure you're a good experience."

Garnet nodded.

"I will Rose."

Rose smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good. Now, go have fun."

* * *

Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a nice review!


End file.
